I'm In Here
by xxfudoodullsxx
Summary: A story of two people who find love in eachother. But trust me, it's much more than a love story. Demena fic. ROMANCE/TRAGEDY/SUSPENSE.
1. I'm In Here PART1

**This is a long ONESHOT I based off a song called 'I'm In Here' by Sia. BY THE WAY, AMAZING ARTIST! Basically I had a dream and I had to write it. Hope you like it and continue to read any of my other stories that are still in progress. Demena fic. In Mitchie's POV until I say otherwise. Flashbacks in **_**bold italic**_**; present in **basic tying.

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY CONVERSE.**

I'm In Here (PART 1)

~the present~

I look outside the slightly dirty window to a world I haven't been a part of in a long time. My fists are bruised from trying to break this window over and over again. My mouth is kept shut tight because I no longer have the urge to speak. Everything I had was taken from me. Everything I was got lost in the years.

_** ~96 years ago~**_

_**I was 12 years old and moving to a place away from all life. My parents believed it would be better for me to not be near anything that I could get in trouble for. The house was big and old, surrounded by acres and acres of trees. There was a house maybe a mile and a half from ours. It looked like the worst thing in the world could live there… but that's when I saw her. The most beautiful girl in the whole w… no, in the universe. She was just a little tomboyish, but still perfect. She and a really tall man showed up at our door that day. She had shoulder length brown hair, a heart shaped face, and big chocolate brown eyes you just want to drown in.**_

"_**Michelle, why don't you go show Mikayla the house." I sent a nod to my mom without taking my eyes off this beauty. After showing her around the house, getting lost a couple of times, and some sandwiches my mom made us, we were in my room. She was walking around while I sat on the bed staring at her.**_

"_**So Michelle…"**_

"_**It's Mitchie." I corrected her.**_

"_**Well Mitchie, what do you want from me?" What, I just met you?**_

"_**N-nothing, why'd you ask?" she sat on the bed and looked at me with those eyes that I already seem to get lost in.**_

"_**Because you keep staring at me. What, do I have something you like? Do you want to fuck me?"**_

"_**Wow, hold on" did she just go crazy for a little bit. "I'm only 12! Besides, I don't want anything from you!" she looked long and hard at me before speaking again.**_

"_**But I know you want something, so why don't you just tell me." I don't know why or even how it came out but the next thing I said shocked me.**_

"_**I want to make you mine…" he glare softened.**_

"_**And what are you gonna do when I'm 'yours'?" I didn't even hesitate.**_

"_**I'm gonna marry you and give you all you need and want." She put her head down, but when she looked back up I could see her smile behind her hair. One of her hands grabbed mine and the other tucked the bang that fell out of place behind her ear.**_

"_**Well what are you waiting for?"**_

~the present~

I didn't make her mine that day, but from then on I tried every time we hung out; which was a lot. Even then though I never thought it would end like this. I never thought I'd be so alone. I thought God wanted me to be happy, especially when we were 15.

_**~93 years ago~**_

_**We were walking through the forest and came across a small creek. "You want to go swimming?" she asked with the cutest smile known to man or woman. Around the time she dressed more like a girl. Her tomboy faze had withered away with her potty mouth. Her hair had grown longer, she wore makeup, and her body had developed (which I still can't get use to).**_

"_**Sure yeah." She started to unbutton her shorts and then started pulling off her shirt.**_

"_**What are you doing?" she looked at me in the middle of pulling off her socks.**_

"_**I don't want to get my clothes wet." She said before pulling them off.**_

"_**Wait, like ALL your clothes?" she laughed before jumping in the water.**_

"_**No silly... unless you want me to." Stupid hormones! I stood frozen until she tried to throw water at me. "Come on, you're missing out." I quickly did the same and cannonballed inside the warmth. Once I reached the surface I was welcomed with splashes of water to my face. I tried to get her back but I couldn't see. When the attack finally ended I saw her all the way in the corner near a rock-like cave smiling at me. I swam over and placed my hands on the wall behind her near her face.**_

"_**Why'd you do that?" I asked**_

"_**Because you're an easy target." I moved closer into her.**_

"_**Oh yeah, and how is that so?" she leaned in more and whispered.**_

"_**Because I've got you hypnotized." I couldn't stop myself from leaning in, but the moment I was about to kiss her I backed out. "Why don't you just do it already?"**_

"_**Wait, what? You want me to kiss you?" she didn't say anything for a while. "Do you?" I asked again.**_

"_**It's been three years since you said you want to make me 'yours'. Why don't you really try this time; maybe you'll like what you find out." I moved back into the same position and began to lean in. I could feel her breath touch my lips, but for a moment it got cold. I didn't feel it anymore and next thing you know my lips are touching the wetness of the cave wall. I could hear her laughter from behind me.**_

"_**I thought I was gonna get to kiss you?"**_

"_**You were, you just didn't." she smiled.**_

"_**You're a meanie." She 'awwed' at me and then splashed me with water. "Stop"**_

"_**Why? You can't take a little water?" she continues to splash water at me.**_

"_**That's it" I started swimming towards her, but she was faster. She hopped out, put her clothes on, and started running. I followed suit and tried to find her. After running for a while I started to get worried. I entered a meadow when someone called me, and as soon as I turned around Mikayla jumped on me. I didn't even give her time to move, because when she landed on top of me I leaned up and touched my lips with her. I gripped her sides to keep her close to me as she kissed back. I was right, her lips are soft. She slowly pulled away eyes still closed.**_

"_**Finally" she said smiling. She leaned down and kissed me again. Before we got into it I pushed her away. **_

"_**Well, Mikayla Marshall does this mean it is now official to call you Mitchie Torres's girlfriend?" She smiled harder (if that's even possible).**_

"_**Yes. It is now official to say I'm yours"**_

~the present~

Nothing in the world made me happier than being with her. No one could stop us, but then again we never let anyone know. She wanted to keep it a secret and I swore on my life I would. She was the only thing I lived for, and the night she gave herself to me completely was the night I knew I could never be with anyone else.

_**~90 years ago (18 years old)~**_

_**The night before she already decided that she wanted to finally have sex. Me being the type of person I am asked her over and over if she was sure, but her being who she is thought I was just scared. That was always her technique for getting me to do something. I planned out the whole day. We went for a walk in the woods, had a picnic in the meadow I found the first time I kissed her, and we talked about everything we could think of until the stars began to shine in the night sky. "Come on baby, let's go." I squeezed her hand and led her to the shed behind my house. It was my place away from everyone, well everyone except Mikayla. I let her go but I covered her eyes. When I moved my hands her face lit up. The room was lit with about 56 candles, white and pink rose petals covered the bed I placed in here when I want to take a nap, and my guitar was in the corner. She turned around with tears in her eyes and hugged me.**_

"_**Thank you, for doing all of this." I pulled away a little for her to look at me.**_

"_**It's your first time. I want make sure everything is perfect; just like you." She smiled again before walking to the guitar and plucking the strings. "I wrote you something." She looked back at me and smiled.**_

"_**Can I hear it?" I nodded and sat down on the bed and placed the guitar in my lap. She sat in front of me. After strumming a couple of chords I began to sing. As I sung, more and more tears came to her eyes.**_

"_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer, than before**_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone"**_

_**When I finished and placed the guitar back up against the wall, she pulled me into a hug. "I love you Mikayla Marshall." I whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked directly in my eyes. The tears were beginning to dry, but I could still fresh ones about to fall.**_

"_**I love you too Mitchie Torres." I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. She kissed back with urgency and pushed into me to lay down on the bed. I followed her command and let my back touch the bed. I slid my hands under her shirt and felt the soft skin that lay beneath it. She leaned up and slowly pulled the shirt off revealing a lacy black bra. I ran my fingertips across her flesh as she pulled my shirt over my head. Once they were both off I got behind her and kissed her shoulders.**_

"_**May I?" I asked tracing lines over the bra clasp. She nodded and as I undid it and it fell to the bed she turned around into me. Our lips connected again and I ran my hands down to her jeans. When they were gone I guided her back down to the bed. Me in jeans and a bra, her in her matching underwear. "You're so beautiful." I say, the blush crept on her cheeks and soon graced her whole face. I kissed down the tanned skin and reached right above her underwear, where I left the softest kiss possible. "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked.**_

"_**I'm ready to give myself to you."**_

"_**But you don't have to." She leaned up and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer.**_

"_**But I want to." I looked deep in her eyes to see if she meant it. "I need to." I nodded and she leaned back down on the bed. My fingers hooked into the waistband as I slowly begin to pull down. This was the night she gave herself to me, April 27, and ever since then I've been bonded to this girl.**_

~the present~

It's funny how the world ends like this though, how I'm nowhere near her, and I probably never will be. How everyday I spent promising her we'd never be apart. Now look at me. But it wasn't always this bad. I remembered the night she really became mine.

_**~89 years ago (19 years old)~**_

_**I was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with my mom. "Oh hey mom, what do you need?" she lifted up a small black box and placed it in my hands. "What's this?"**_

"_**It's a ring that my mother gave me."**_

"_**So you're passing it down to me?" she nodded. I open up the box and look inside. It's a little to flashy to be just a ring you wear every day. "Thanks mom, but it's really not my taste."**_

"_**Give it to Mikayla." Yeah, I bet she'd love it.**_

"_**Great idea, she'd love this as a present." I said about to go upstairs and change, but my mom held onto my arm.**_

"_**That's the type of ring you don't just give as a present. It' the type you propose with." Huh?**_

"_**What are you saying?" she sighed deeply.**_

"_**Propose to Mikayla!" What?**_

"_**Why would I do that? She's my best friend." She started to laugh at me saying 'yeah right' and 'real funny'.**_

"_**Look sweetheart, I know my own daughter. Even when she thinks I'm clueless, I'm always in the loop." I guess I wasn't so careful. "The very first day you told her you'd marry her if she ever became yours; and I know you two are together."**_

"_**Mooooom, you're so nosy."**_

"_**No, you're just my business." She patted me on the shoulder. "Now stop procrastinating and go get your girl." After changing really fast and knocking on her door repeatedly, I heard a voice behind me.**_

"_**Mitchie?" I turn around.**_

"_**Mikayla, I was just loo… How'd you get that?" she held the black box in her hand.**_

"_**I found it on the ground." I rummaged through my pocket and found the hole in my jacket, shit. "What and who is it for?" I walked up to her and took the box from her hands.**_

"_**It's for you, but I wanted to ask your dad for permission first." She nodded. "But since you've seen it…" I got down on one knee and held her hand in mine. "Mikayla Marshall, it's been an honor to call you mine. From the day I got here I've wanted you to be with me, and I promised that when you were I would marry you…" I opened the box and took out the ring. "I love you and right now I want to give you exactly what I've been promising for years. Kayla baby, my sweet little angel, will you please do the honors of becoming my wife and being with me for eternity; because that's how long I want to be with you." The smile on her face couldn't get any bigger.**_

"_**Yes, I'll marry you!" she yelled. I placed the ring on her finger and picked her up by her legs.**_

"_**Baby, thank you so much." I put her down and gave a kiss she was more than willing to return. I heard a small 'boom' from behind me, but I never thought much of it. Maybe if I did, I would have never ended up in this situation.**_

~the present~

I remember being happy and then I remember feeling the most emptiness I've ever felt.

_**~still 89 years ago (same night)~**_

_**We walked into her house together holding hands, ready to tell her dad when I got smacked to the ground. "Daddy, no!" I heard Mikayla shout and then I heard a smack and her scream. I got up and saw her father hitting her. I jumped on his back, but he crashed me into a wall behind him. I got back up and threw as many punches as possible, but nothing made him weak. The rage surging throughout his body just couldn't be stopped. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" he yelled at her. She stood by the steps with a bruise under her cheek and a bloody lip. "I SAID NOW!"**_

"_**No" he started charging toward her.**_

"_**Don't you dare lay one fucking hand on her." He turned around and ran towards me. At this moment it would have been a smart idea to run, but I didn't. For the first time in my life I was fighting for something that actually mattered. He swung at me and I ducked his hit and punched him in the balls. Once he fell to the ground I ran to Mikayla.**_

"_**Are you okay baby?" she nodded. "Come on, let's get you…"**_

"_**MITCHIE LOOK OUT!" I felt something crash down on my head and then darkness.**_

"_**My baby!" Mom?**_

"_**Come on honey, it's going to be okay." Wait, dad?**_

"_**Don't feed me that bullshit, my baby is missing and we have no idea where she could be." I heard her cry.**_

"_**Mikayla," Baby? "Do you have any idea where she could be? My dad asked my baby. I tried to move my arms and legs but was I tied to a wall. The tape over my mouth wasn't helping either.**_

"_**I have no clue." Baby, don't lie. I looked to where the light from the outside was coming in and I could see my love's face. But I could also see her father standing next to her, hand on her shoulder. That's why she won't tell the truth. He's probably threatening her not to tell. I tried to make as much noise as possible but nothing worked.**_

"_**Um Mikayla, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?" my mom asked as Mikayla looked down.**_

"_**I just… I got into a fight." I could see her father squeeze her shoulder. "With Mitchie"**_

"_**And she beat you up like that, that just doesn't sound like my Michelle." My mom said.**_

"_**It just got a little out of hand…" she said trailing off. The rest of the conversation wasn't important.**_

_**I think weeks passed by, maybe even months before I seen the face I've been dying to see. "Baby" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She carefully pulled the tape from my mouth and kissed me softly. I shook away from her.**_

"_**Go away baby, he's going to get you if he finds you down here." She shook her head no and held on to me. "No baby, go find my parents and tell them the truth. They'll help you." More tears began to fall from her eyes.**_

"_**H-h-he…"**_

"_**Baby spit it out."**_

"_**He killed them. He said your mom was getting to suspicious." My whole world just got blown up in front of me.**_

"_**He did what?"" I tried to break free from the knots holding me back, but I couldn't get out. Mikayla slowly untied them. Once I was out I fell to the ground. "You have to get out of here baby, leave me."**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Mikayla! Where are you angel?" her dad said.**_

"_**Go baby, get out of here." She walked back to the steps but turned around.**_

"_**I'm coming back here tonight. I'll think of a way we can be happy again." Then she runs up the steps and away from me again.**_

_**Very slowly I see the light from the window disappear. I see her peek down the stairs and then descend them. She walked over to me and kissed my lips. "I know what to do." She said and pulled a revolver from behind her back.**_

~the present~

I haven't thought about her in a while. Nothing is right. But I always pray it'll get better.

**Thank you for reading my story, but there's more. To make sure I keep everyone's attention I decided not to put the actual ending in here. I'll give you guys a choice on how it ends if you guys give me some reviews, 10 to be exact. I will answer all of your questions in the next part. Write you soon.**

** P.S. Your review could be your question. It makes it easier for me to answer your questions if I actually know what they are.**

** P.S.S. Like I said, I'm going to give you a choice on how it's going to end. It will either be ending 1 or ending 2; choose wisely. You never know how you're choice could affect someone's life completely.**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner but I will as soon as my boy sends me the main part of the chapters I need. I kind of left it in his computer and now I have to wait till his internet gets cut back on. So it's going to be ON HOLD for a little longer. Sorry. But I guess those who haven't read any of my other stories, you should. Also for all the authors who stop their main creation to do oneshots, I know how you feel now. I have other ideas but I have to wait to I complete the three I started off with. Hope I get the rest of the story to you soon.**


	3. I'm In Here PART2

**READ THIS FIRST! (so you don't get mad at me in the end)**

**Okay, so don't get mad. This it what I typed for both endings to start off and I figured that'd be stupid. So basically this is the 2nd part of the story and it stops near the same spot where the 1st stopped. The only difference is it's told in Mikayla's POV. I've been typing mostly all day, so the actual endings should be posted either an hour after this or early tomorrow morning. Again don't hate me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~89 years ago~<strong>_

_**I watched as she got on one knee, as she asked me to marry her, and as she slid the ring on my finger. It was one of the happiest moments I've spent with her and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Through the window I could see my dad throwing something to the ground. It's probably the bills again. He normally gets like that when we're tight on money. But I know he'll cheer up when I tell him what just happened. He loves to see me happy. I led Mitchie inside the house, ready to tell my father the good news when I saw his fist collide with her face. "Daddy, no!" I screamed as she fell to the floor and he came running to me. First he slapped me across the face and then punched me under the eye. I don't think I could've screamed any louder. Mitchie tried to save me, but that wouldn't stop him. She got in one good shot to his private area and next she was standing in front of me.**_

"_**Are you okay baby?" I nodded. She never looked so strong, but I could still see that she was scared to death behind her eyes. "Come on, let's get you…"**_

"_**MITCHIE LOOK OUT!" my dad smacked her in the back of the head with a silver gun and she was out.**_

_**I watched as he dragged her body down the steps to the basement where he tied her to the wall. It was like a nightmare I couldn't get out of. "Didn't I tell you to go upstairs?" I didn't feel so brave with Mitchie not there so I just nodded. "Then why the hell are you still downstairs?" I turned around and ran up into my room and locked the door. Maybe an hour later there was a soft tap on the door. "Sweetie?" How dare he have the nerve to call me that after hitting me and hurting my baby? "Please Kayla, open the door." I got off my bed and opened the door afraid that if I didn't worst would come to me. "Thank you." Then he closed it behind him.**_

"_**No, open it." He looked at me with soft eyes and gladly opened the door back up. "Now what do you want?"**_

_**He walked up to me but then I flinched back. "I-I just wanted to know if you are okay? Didn't hurt you to bad, did I kiddo?" he said smiling and nudging me like he use to.**_

"_**Are you fucking kidding me?" and to think I stopped cussing. "You just took my fiancé and trapped her in our basement. You beat the living shit out of us both. Why the fuck would I be okay right now?"**_

"_**Now, you watch the language with me young lady, you're still my daughter."**_

"_**Don't call me that, you piece of shit. You're not my father. GO TO HELL!" his hand collided with my face again and I fell to the ground.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, honey." He bent down and tried to help me up but I pushed him away. "Don't do this Mikayla."**_

"_**Don't do what dad? Push away from you? You just hit me, your own fucking daughter." He huffed and stood up straight.**_

"_**Ah, you're just like your mother." What?**_

"_**What does that mean?"**_

"_**That means that you're turning into a disgusting dyke just like her when you could have a real man who's ready to take care of you and give you everything!" Wait, my mom? Is that why she left.**_

"_**I have someone like that, but you have her tied up. And don't ever talk about my mom like that."**_

"_**Oh don't defend that slut; and besides, that girl is no good for you. Trust me I know." I just stared at him as if he had lost his mine. "Now, since you still live in my house and must follow my rules, I bane you from seeing her and I don't want to hear about anymore of this 'fiancé mumbo jumbo'. Got it?" I nodded weakly. "Oh and if her parents ask about it, you know nothing." I nodded again before he kissed my forehead and walked out with a smile.**_

_**Once he closed the door back I broke down. Every bruise and cut began to hurt at the same time if not 10x worst. She's trapped here and it's all my fault. "I'm sorry baby." I whispered before drifting into a deep slumber.**_

_**Days passed and nothing happened. He just tried to get me to eat while I hid under my covers trying to wish all this bad away. I even tried to go downstairs to see her, but when he caught me walking there he slapped me and told me to never do that again. I was starting to think that this is all my life is going to be until I'm dead and gone until Connie and Steve knocked on the door. I was in such a rush to get it that I didn't even see my father stick his foot out in front of me. I felt to the floor and accidentally biting my tongue. "Ow!"**_

"_**Be quiet before they hear you… and don't even think about telling them or I'll put you and that dyke through a world of hell." Aren't we already in it? "Do I make myself clear?" he said sternly, I slowly nodded. I could take getting hurt, but I'm not letting him lay a hand on my baby. "Hello Connie, Steve. How may I help you?" he smiled walking outside and closing the door behind him. I reach the door and put my ear to it. "Have you see Mitchie, I've haven't seen her since last Thursday?" Her mom asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry Connie, but no."**_

"_**My baby!" I walked out the door and my father put his hand on my shoulder. Connie was balling her eyes out while Steve tried to comfort her.**_

"_**Come on honey, it's going to be okay." She shoved him away and sent him the coldest glare known to man.**_

"_**Don't feed me that bullshit, my baby is missing and we have no idea where she could be." There were many more tears before Steve looked my way.**_

"_**Mikayla," I gave him look that screamed 'help' but I guess he didn't notice. "Do you have any idea where she could be?" I fidgeted with my hands before answering.**_

"_**I have no clue." Ugh, I don't want to lie. I heard a small noise, but maybe it's just something in the woods.**_

"_**Um Mikayla, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?" Connie asked this time while I looked down.**_

"_**I just… I got into a fight." Was the first thing I could think of. I felt my dad squeeze my shoulder more. "With Mitchie" I'm so sorry I'm lying on you baby.**_

"_**And she beat you up like that, that just doesn't sound like my Michelle." She said.**_

"_**It just got a little out of hand…" I said trailing off. The rest of the conversation wasn't important.**_

_**Not even weeks later Connie came back. She was a little bruised and dirty. "What happened to you?" she pulled me outside deep into the woods. Lucky it was still day time or we'd be lost. "W-where are we going?"**_

"_**I know you know what happened to my daughter, now tell me right now!" tears streaked down her and my eyes as I stayed quiet.**_

"_**I-I d-d-don't know." Anger crossed through her eyes.**_

"_**I just spent my days in the woods looking for her not stop, and you have the nerve to lie in my face."**_

"_**Why do you think I'm lying?" she gripped my left hand hard and put it in my face. The ring she proposed to me that night with still shined brightly.**_

"_**Now tell me where she is… please." I looked around me for a while before coming really close to her.**_

"_**M-m-my dad." I stuttered**_

"_**Your dad what sweetie?" she held on to me while I tried to tell her.**_

"_**H-he has her in the b-baseme…" 'Boom'. Blood ran down my face as Connie fell in front of me.**_

"_**So you thought you were slick?" My dad laughed sickly while walking towards me wiping off his gun.**_

"_**N-no sir."**_

"_**Don't lie to me!" he screeched before going back into his calming town. "You were going to tell her. And have your old man here arrested? For what, that trash in our basement?" he stared at me.**_

"_**She's not trash." He laughed again.**_

"_**I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right."**_

"_**SHE'S NOT TRASH!" he laughed again before walking towards me.**_

"_**Yeah, that's what I thought I heard." Then he punched me in the gut which made me double over. I was pushed to the ground and kicked in the back. "Besides, I was going to get Connie anyways. Lady just doesn't know how to stop snooping around, does she?" he smiled again, before glaring at me. "Forget about her already." I would have said 'no' but I don't think I could take another hit. "And take off that fucking ring. It's making me sick just looking at it." I slowly slid it off my finger, but when he turned around I put it in my pocket. "Now, go home and clean yourself up. I have business to take care of." I looked up at him too scared to move. "I SAID GO!" my feet couldn't have moved any faster.**_

_**Once I got in my house I tore off the bloody clothes and turn the hot water on in the shower. I cried hard as it burned my skin. How can he do that and not feel horrible? He just murdered an innocent person. After cleaning the blood from my skin and changing into a new pair of clothes I looked outside and seen him stepping towards Mitchie's house. What is he doing? The question was quickly answered once he went inside the house and three shots were heard. What do I do now?**_

_**I stood up and ran down the stairs to the basement. I took the key from underneath the plant and unlocked the padlock in front of the door. Once I got down the steps I saw one of the worst sites I've ever seen. There she was tied to the wall, arms and legs badly bruised, and face a wreck. "Baby" I whispered, more tears falling from my eyes. I softly pulled the tape from her lips and kissed them, but she lightly shook away from me.**_

"_**Go away baby, he's going to get you if he finds you down here. I shook my head no and held on to her more. "No baby, go find my parents and tell them the truth. They'll help you." I cried harder; this is gonna break her.**_

"_**H-h-he…" I tried to speak.**_

"_**Baby spit it out."**_

"_**He killed them. He said your mom was getting to suspicious." I could see all hope vanished from her eyes.**_

"_**He did what?" she tried to break free but the knots held her back. I slowly untied them and once I did she fell to the ground. "You have to get out of here baby, leave me." Is she crazy?**_

"_**No" I heard the door open and then footsteps.**_

"_**Mikayla! Where are you angel?" my dad said.**_

"_**Go baby, get out of here." I walked back up the steps but turned back around really quick.**_

"_**I'm coming back here tonight. I'll think of a way we can be happy again." Then I ran up the rest and quickly locked the door back.**_

"_**Where were you?" he said as I was trying to ascend the stairs.**_

"_**In the kitchen, I needed some water." He nodded and smiled again.**_

"_**Alright, well I'll be in my study if you need me." I nodded and went outside. The air was thin and the wind lightly blew against my skin. I think it was autumn. Why are such horrible things happening in this beautiful season? Ugh, what can I do? My mind had officially gone blank and my feet were carrying me wherever. After crawling under some branches and trying hard not to trip, I looked up to see that I was at the creek. This is where she thought I was gonna take all my clothes off. She was so silly. I remember how she hated when I splashed her. I looked over to the small cave where she almost kissed me, twice. I stood up and followed the trails we use to take. She would always let me get on her back because I 'hurt' my ankle. Truth was, I loved to see when she worried about me. Still walking, I found myself in front of our tree. She wasn't too fond of it, but I loved it. It was an October Glory maple that I like to call Sugar (why? I never figured out). She laughed at me but again, she wasn't always into it. I use to come here every morning, or when she was in her little shed thing. I liked watching Sugar grow. After taking in her strong trunk, and her reddish, golden leaves, I turned down another path. It led me to the clearing, and that's when tears reached my eyes. This is where she first kissed me, and where we spent the day before I gave myself to her. I traveled around that clearing just walking aimlessly as the tears got heavier and came in plenty. I didn't notice before, but the sky became darker as the stars shined brightly. Not even thinking anymore, I worked on impulse. My feet led me back to the house, through the door, up to my dad's room, where I took his gun off the bed next to his sleeping form. Son of a bitch probably didn't even get up to check if I was in bed or got home safe. I walked down the stairs without even thinking about it, but clearly I knew I didn't want to get caught because I was so quiet that I couldn't even hear myself. I reached the plant, grabbed the key from beneath it, unlocked the basement door and peeked inside before reaching her. I pressed my lips lightly to her's before pulling back.**_

"_**I know what to do." I said before I could stop myself and pulled the gun from behind my back. Her eyes shined with fear and uncertainty.**_

"_**W-what are we g-going to do with that?" It was like I was someone was talking for me.**_

"_**We're going to kill him." She looked shocked at my bluntness, but walked closer to me.**_

"_**He's your dad Kayla, as I much I want to get what he deserves, I can't kill him." She looked down**_

"_**He killed your parents Mitch!" I said a little too loud, but at the moment I was thinking straight.**_

"_**I know, I know I just… I don't have the heart to kill." She looked at me with a glint of hope in her eyes. "You do it Kayla." That's when everything came back to me, and I was thinking.**_

"**_I-I can't." She looked at me kind of sad. "As much as he's done to us, I can't because no matter what he's still my dad." _(A/N: for those of you who are pretty pissed at this part in the story, you have to really think about it. If this was my dad, then no matter what he has done to me I couldn't kill him. The least I could do was send him to jail or get him so help.) **

"_**I know baby," she whispered in my hair as she hugged me close. "I know." Just then I heard the floor creek. It was still light which means he was still up stairs, but it pushed me in adrenaline rush mode.**_

"_**Do you love me?" I said looking up into Mitchie's fragile brown eyes.**_

"_**Yes I love you, with everything in my being." She said holding on to my shoulders. The footsteps were getting closer.**_

"_**And you would do anything to be with me forever?"**_

"_**Without a doubt." The tears I had earlier had dried away with my fears.**_

"_**Then die with me." I whisper while holding up the gun for her to take. She looked at the gun in her hand once and then looked deep into my eyes. Without a second thought she said…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so like I said… This was basically the beginning for both endings, but I thought that was stupid. So if your like me and read one ending and then don't like it and go and read the other one, you wont have to read through that same part again. If you really want to choose badly, you'd wait just a little longer. Thanks, hope you understood all of my gibberish.<strong>


End file.
